The invention relates to an electrical component with a dielectric layer and to a process for producing an electrical component with a dielectric layer.
In printed circuit board manufacture, integration density is increasing to a high degree. For space-saving reasons, this results in the need to integrate passive components such as resistors or capacitors directly onto the printed circuit board. Such passive components should therefore be of maximum compactness in order to be able to optimally exploit the space available on a printed circuit board.
For the purposes of such miniaturization, it is therefore particularly advantageous to use ultrathin layers, especially monolayers, with precisely adjusted functionality in electronic components, especially also in organic electrical components. In order that molecules in monolayers self-assemble and thus exhibit maximum functionality and function density, it is advisable to fix them to the respective electrodes by head or anchor groups, as a result of which there is automatic alignment of the linker groups, i.e. of the groups connecting the two ends. The attachment to the substrate takes place spontaneously, provided that the substrate has been appropriately prepared. The specific functionality is determined by the linkers and head groups. The anchor determines the self-assembly.
Specifically capacitors are being used ever more frequently in printed circuit board manufacture, for example for printed circuit boards for computers or mobile communication components, in order to ensure a sufficient signal-to-noise ratio in the case of communication between the components. The ratio of capacitors and resistors used to be about 1:1, but the ratio is now about 3:1 on modern printed circuit boards.